yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Swelterrier
is a Rank S Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. In Yokai Watch 2, Swelterrier is one of the Yokai required to unlock Komashura. Apperance Swelterrier has a similar appearance to Chilhuahua, except that he is red colored instead of blue. The inside of his ears and the bottom of his cape are yellow, but most of his cape is pale pink-ish. Personality He has the qualities of a well-mannered leader and respects his entourage with ease. However, when Blizzaria is around, he becomes very meek. Relationships Sproink, Blazion and Swelton In most of his appearances, he is seen as the leader of the "Hot group" conformed by these Yo-kai. They are seen together when doing parties. In EP091, they from the 'Atti Soul Brothers' musical group to compete in the White and Red team battle. Blizzaria Swelterrier and Blizzaria have a very turbulent relationship. Despite Blizzaria trying to hang around with him under believing that Cold and Hot groups are more equal than different, she does not realize she is causing more harm than good -albeit unwillingly- with her ice powers. In turn, Swelterrier seems to panic when Blizzaria encounters him. Abilities and Powers Swelterrier makes it extremely hot wherever he is. Base Stats(Lv.60) Moveset How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Swelterrier rarely appears in the 7th Circle of Infinite Inferno. Yo-kai Watch 2 Swelterrier can appear ~11,000m in the Infinite Tunnel. He can also be freed from the Oni Crank-a-kai. Quotes * '''Befriended' (Yo-kai Watch): * Loafing: "Too...hot..." * Receiving food (favourite): ''"That's hot!"'' * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): * Freed from the Crank-a-kai: * Freed from the Crank-a-kai(Wibble Wobble): "Friendship! Effort! Victory! I'll bring you all these things and more!" History Swelterrier first appears in EP081, when he, Blazion, Sproink and Swelton enjoy a party at Nate's House - as suggested by Blazion - and causing extreme heat to Nate and his friends. Nate summon Walkappa to try dowsing the heat, but naturally the kappa cannot stand the heat and wrinkles. The tables are turned when Blizzaria arrives at the house in search of Swelterrier and unwillingly crashes the party with her ice powers. Swelterrier then gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal - encased in ice. In EP083, in Inaho and USApyon's quest for Blizzaria -which is the Yo-kai needed for their rocket's cooling system- Swelterrier appears with his group and Blizzaria once again freezes them cold. In EP091, Swelterrier and his group participate in the Red and White Song Battle as the 'Atti Soul Brothers', on behalf of the Red Team. In EP095, Nate first summons him to help Annojoe with his training by having him withstanding the extreme heat. However, the training is thwarted by Blizzaria, who is searching for Swelterrier once again. Trivia * "Swelterrier" is a portmanteau of swelter and terrier. * "Atsugaruru" is a combination of atsugaru (暑がる,"feeling the heat") and garuru (onomatopoeia for a dog's growling.) In other languages * Japanese: あつガルル Atsugaruru * Korean: 아더월월 Adeoworwol * Spanish: Lavadenco * Italian: Kaldokan Category:Charming Tribe Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai